


Old Betties

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Heart’s Ink [5]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Heart’s Ink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413313
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Old Betties

Laying on your side, you listened to the light buzzing of the tattoo gun. “So, you looked like you were having fun with Tucker earlier.” He smiled, glancing at you. “He seems to like you.” Dean was sitting in front of you, so he could see your face this time.

“Well, I am his teacher.” You smiled. “And I encourage him to be himself. No matter how odd or off the wall that may be at times.”

He laughed. “Such as?”

“Last week during recess he pretended to be the lead singer of a metal band. Wound up with a sore throat. That’s what he wanted to be at the time. This week? I _think_ he said he wants to design skateboards.”

“Would you let _your_ kids do that?” He asked, curious, wiping your side.

That was an unexpected question, but not one that you had to think about. “I will let my kids be whatever they want, as long as they aren’t hurting themselves, or others, or being bullies.”

“I have a feeling I would have a thing for you if you were my teacher.”

“I teach small children, Dean.” You pointed out. “They shouldn’t have a ’ _thing_ ’ for anyone.”

He shrugged. “Well, you wanna be my teacher now. I’m far from small.” There was a twinkle in his eye as he wiggled his eyebrows at you.

Your cheeks turned a bright pink, which amused him further. “Well, that depends. What do you need me to teach you?” You smirked.

“To be honest, I wasn’t actually expecting you to go along with that.” He admitting, looking way too adorable at that.

“I’d laugh if you weren’t stabbing me with a bunch of tiny needles.” You smiled.

He pulled the tattoo gun away to wipe. “Okay, laugh.”

That did make you laugh, and you calmed down to allow him to finish. “There.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

“So, that invitation to Thanksgiving dinner still hold up?” He asked, obviously joking.

“It _would_ get my Grandmother to get off my back.” You mused. He raised an eyebrow at you. “Maybe she’d stop asking me when I’ll finally land myself a fine man and settle down.”

He laughed. “You want to give her a heart attack or something?” He grinned. 

You shook your head. “I doubt that would happen. She’d probably hit on you and make some inappropriate comment.”

“Oh, she’s one of _those_ old Betties, huh?” You nodded. “Maybe I will escort you to this fine meal.”

“You want to spend the day watching football with my family, listening to my Grandmother make passes at you, and my mother gush over my niece and how I need to give her grand babies already?”

He shrugged. “Sounds like a good time to me. I mean, as long as you don’t mind seeing me and keeping your shirt _down_.”

“You do realize that Thanksgiving is _tomorrow_ , right?” You asked, smirking as he was hit with that realization.

“I’ll bring the beer!” He suggested.

* * *

After he finished your tattoo and made sure it was covered, the two of you made your way to the front for you to pay. “So, I’ll pick you up about one?” You smiled.

“One it is.” He nodded, handing you back your debit card. “Here’s my address, and my cell. Feel free to text me any time, princess.” He winked as you took the paper and put it in your back pocket.

“Keep calling me that, and I’ll have to come up with some nick name for you.” You replied.

He smirked. “Good luck. You haven’t seen all my tattoos.”

You were almost to the door before you looked over your shoulder to reply. “ _Yet_.” Winking, you walked out into the cool fall air, shocked that you actually flirted like that.


End file.
